Nights Upon My Pillowcase
by impromptucoffee
Summary: An innocent leaving behind of a notebook gets Kurt more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Nights Upon My Pillowcase, Eyes Wide Open.

**Summary: **An innocent leaving behind of a notebook gets Kurt more than he bargained for.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, we all know that.

**A/N: I GOT MY FIRST TATTOO TODAY AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! IT'S ALSO A KLAINE RELATED TATTOO!**

**The song 'Somewhere Only We Know' has FOREVER been my favourite song and it always appears where I don't expect it. I knew I HAD to get it tattooed on me somehow when it was on the Winnie The Pooh movie advert (I adore Winnie The Pooh _so _much) and you have no idea how much I freaked out when Blaine started singing it to Kurt - I squealed and almost fell off my chair! Click .com/ there to see it - I am seriously in love with it right now :) If you scroll down you'll also see my Glee drawing of a Dalton tie wrapped around the logo which I'm quite proud of :)**

**A/N 2: Question for you all which has probably been asked before - WHERE IS JEFF IN TEENAGE DREAM! He's my favourite Warbler and he's not even there ... *cries***

* * *

><p>Blaine flopped back on his bed, sighing with frustration. He'd been sat in his room for at least 3 hours writing up an essay due the next day. He wasn't usually so lax with his work schedule, but with Regional's just around the corner the Warblers had been busy with extra rehearsals wherever they could be squeezed in.<p>

So Blaine found himself on his bed, 10 past 7 in the evening, failing to find any motivation or energy to write his essay. He'd perked up briefly when Kurt came to help him an hour or so earlier. Bringing his own notebook full of his work, Kurt sat on Blaine's desk chair, feet up on Blaine's bed, book resting on his slightly bent legs, offering helpful suggestions and ways to phrase sentences better after Blaine dictated his latest idea and Blaine did the same for Kurt when needed. At around half past 6, Kurt yawned dramatically, arching off the chair and stretching his arms. Blaine glanced up, admiring the way the black Dalton cardigan stretched across Kurt's chest, framing his body. Kurt finished yawning and caught Blaine's eye. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh- nothing." Blaine flushed, racking his brains for something else to say instead of sitting there, his mouth agape. He eventually landed on, "Tired?" Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Noticed that, huh?"

Blaine's eyes flicked up to the clock on his wall quickly, then back to rest on Kurt's. "It's only half past 6. You're getting old," he smiled. Kurt flipped his notebook shut and stood up, yawning again.

"Well, I suppose this old man better get back to his own room and finish his own essay before retiring to an early night." Blaine's smile grew wider, laughing quietly at Kurt. "Want to keep this for extra help?" Kurt lifted his notebook up, nodding towards it.

"You don't need it?"

"Everything else I need is in my other one."

"Okay then. Thank you," Blaine said as Kurt threw it down on his bed to mix in with the other books and pieces of paper strewn about around him. Heading towards the door, he stopped and turned before opening it.

"See you tomorrow then? Warblers practice, 8am?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, having forgotten about their early rehearsal. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. Kurt's insides fluttered at hearing that noise, much to his annoyance. _No, Kurt. Not now. Ignore how cute he looks, his hair mussed, no tie, top two buttons undone and that noise was so-. _Kurt blinked and shook his head, realising Blaine had replied.

"Yeah, see you there. If I haven't died of boredom where I sit."

Kurt smiled affectionately, turning to leave.

"What? No, goodnight?" Kurt didn't have to turn back to know Blaine was pouting. He heard some shuffling of papers and turned to see Blaine climbing off his bed and walking towards him. "Goodnight hug?" He pouted again, knowing it was the way to bring Kurt round to an idea. Kurt gave a resigned sigh and Blaine grinned, knowing he'd won. He wound his arms around Kurt's neck, feeling arms snake around his waist. He could feel Kurt's breath hot on his neck as Kurt nuzzled into him. Blaine took the opportunity to inhale Kurt's scent and run his fingers through the back of his hair, enjoying how soft it was. It was these times when Blaine thought Kurt felt something for him. He was nestling himself into the crook of his neck, for God sake. That had to mean something didn't it? But then Blaine had to chastise himself, reminding himself that Kurt just enjoyed the comfort and the nicety of it all. _Mentor, Blaine. Mentor, _his brain helpfully supplied. Breathing Kurt in one last time he reluctantly pulled away, letting his fingers glide over Kurt's neck. Looking into Kurt's eyes, he desperately hid his emotion, putting on his 'mentor' mask.

Kurt removed himself from Blaine, feeling at a loss without the boy in his arms anymore. He searched Blaine's eyes quickly as they stared at each other for any sign of something that might indicate that hug was more than just a hug to him. His search came up empty. Smiling one last time, he turned and opened Blaine's door, saying a final goodnight and walking back to his own dorm.

Once the door had shut, Blaine went back to his bed and buried his face in a pillow. "Nice one, Anderson," he said to himself after a minute or two. "You offer a 'goodnight hug' and then hold onto him for dear life, like a lovesick puppy." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his temples. "Then he stares at you like you've just killed his pet dog. Way to scare him away." Deciding that thinking about Kurt was far too stressful and distracting, Blaine picked up his pen and tried to continue with his essay.

40 minutes of staring blankly at his page and tapping his pen got him nowhere except 10 past 7. So leaning back against his pillows, he picked up Kurt's notebook, scanning the notes for inspiration. Blaine's boredom, however, took over and he knew it couldn't do any harm to take a 5 minute break. Playing idly with the page corner in Kurt's notebook, he began to flick through it, admiring Kurt's perfectly neat, precisely spaced handwriting. Passing a few blank pages, Blaine found a page with one phrase written along the top line. Frowning, he turned the next couple of pages, each with no writing on. Going back to the one with the phrase, he read it: _I wonder if you can relate to nights upon my pillowcase. Eyes wide open, middle of the night, you're the last thing on my mind. _Blaine came to the conclusion it must be song lyrics of some kind, after racking his brains for other explanations and coming up dry. Passing it off as nothing more than Kurt liking the lyrics and noting it down, he continued to go through the book.

What he found next he certainly did not expect. Toward the back, there was a picture drawn in red pen that covered 90% of the white paper. A lump formed in Blaine's throat as he eyed up the thick red heart that surrounded the carefully scripted words _Kurt + Blaine. _Suddenly those lyrics didn't seem quite so meaningless. Dropping the notebook into the middle of his crossed legs, Blaine took a deep breath and let it out with a laugh, staring up at his ceiling. "So... maybe he does like me," he smiled. He looked down at the book again, running a finger over Kurt's name, thinking about what to do with this newly acquired information. He thought of what the boy would do if Blaine simply told him he'd found his secret doodles, and decided against that approach. Blaine knew a flushed, angry Kurt is cute, but not when the anger is directed at him. After staring at the book idly for a few more minutes, running his fingers over the letters, Blaine set out a plan of action in his head and grinned to himself, picking up his phone to call Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Nights Upon My Pillowcase, Eyes Wide Open.

**Summary: **An innocent leaving behind of a notebook gets Kurt more than he bargained for.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, we all know that.

**A/N: **Thankyou so much to all the people who reviewed this! I didn't expect such a good response and I can't thankyou enough! Special mention to **PlotterFTW **who's review made me smile and HUG OF THE CENTURY to you too! Also, **Violethillbeautiful **who just left a load of smiley faces - I couldn't ask for more :)  
>This was only ever intended to be 2 chapters so apologies to anyone who asked for a few more chapters.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Jeff nudged Blaine with his elbow as they stood outside the doors into the Warbler rehearsal. Blaine was fidgeting and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, causing Jeff to smile at his nervousness.<p>

"If I say no can we walk away?"

Jeff chuckled and placed a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder to stop him from moving. "No." Blaine visibly sagged and sighed.

"Why did I suggest this, again?" Blaine almost sounded like he was whining and Jeff couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Because you're hopelessly in love with Kurt," Blaine smiled at that, "and you're hormonal urges can't resist him anymore." Blaine shrugged Jeff's hand off his shoulder with a look of disdain and shoved him sideways.

"The last part wasn't needed."

"Whatever you say... but walls do have ears, Blaine." Blaine's eyes shot wide open and he flailed his arms about for a moment, failing to find words. Jeff couldn't keep the amused smile off his face.

"The walls could choose not to listen," he grumbled eventually.

"Hey, the walls can't help it if you're so loud." Jeff held his hands up in defence, a smile still on his face. Blaine crossed his arms and glared at him.

"I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't."

Blaine scoffed and continued to stare him down. "Yes, I do." Blaine knew this was a petty children's argument but his brain was otherwise occupied so he didn't care.

"No you don't. I'm too adorable to hate." That earned an eye roll from Blaine.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"Save the sweet talk for Kurt," Jeff smirked. He checked his watch and saw it was verging on them being late for the rehearsal even though the other Warblers knew the plan. "Now, I'll ask again. Ready?" Taking a deep breath and exhaling it with his eyes closed, Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. Now or never, right?"

"Right," Jeff grinned. He watched as Blaine picked up his bag from the chair next to them, checking Kurt's notebook was still inside it. Blaine nodded at him one final time and he pulled opened the doors to the rehearsal, entering in a normal manner, Blaine following closely behind. Jeff caught Wes' eye and gave a subtle nod, receiving one in response before taking a seat.

Across the room, Kurt sat on one of the sofas and his face positively lit up as Blaine entered the room. Blaine's stomach fluttered at the simple gesture and he mentally chastised himself. _Calm it, Anderson _he thought. Kurt noticed Blaine was slightly tense as he took his place next to him and he waited until Wes had begun the meeting before daring to ask.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurt whispered. He had leant into Blaine and his breath tickled Blaine's ear and he tried his hardest to suppress a shiver.

Blaine nodded in response and swallowed. "Fine." He forced a smile and even he knew he wasn't convincing anyone. Kurt eyed him suspiciously but shrugged and let it go, moving back a little and Blaine wished he hadn't. His contact was comforting. Wes banged his gavel loudly, causing the whole room to jump and grumble about Wes' misuse of power and gavels.

"Warbler Blaine, I believe you wanted to grace us with a song this morning." Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment. He could see Kurt watching him intently as he stood and moved to stand in front of the council table. He smiled gratefully at Jeff who picked up his guitar from behind a sofa and passed it to him. He pulled the strap over his head and took a breath.

"I wanted to sing- well, I... uh" He tripped over his words, kicking himself for becoming so flustered. Kurt raised an inquisitive eyebrow, sitting forward slightly, keen to watch the proceedings.

"It's okay, Blaine. Just sing the song," Wes spoke softly, offering a sympathetic smile. Blaine rubbed the nape of his neck nervously and nodded. He began to strum the guitar, desperately trying to remember the lyrics.

_Hey uptown girl, can you hear this downtown song?_

_I wrote a couple of words to tell you right here is where you belong._

Kurt smiled as he recognised the song. He'd come across it as a recommendation on iTunes one day and had instantly taken a liking to it. He could only assume Blaine had been listening to his iPod again and had become fond of the song too. Blaine's acoustic version of it was going down particularly well with Kurt also. Kurt was pulled out of his reverie by two of the Warblers standing up and leaving the room. He was going to make an outburst about leaving mid song but he thought better of it and continued to listen to Blaine.

_I bet you walk the streets wondering who you're thinking of._

As the line ended, three more members rose and left the room. Kurt raised a hand in their direction, opening and closing his mouth, wandering why Wes or David had done nothing. The two in question were simply watching Blaine with interest, ignoring the goings on.

_Hope you're looking for someone to hold and not at all in love._

Kurt almost lost it as almost everyone in the room left except for Wes and David. He sat frozen to the sofa, mouth agape and eyes wide. He looked up at Blaine confused and his gaze was met with a pair of hazel eyes looking straight into his. Blaine didn't break eye contact as he sung out the next lyrics.

_And I wonder if you can relate to nights upon my pillowcase._

_Eyes wide open, middle of the night, you're the last thing on my mind._

Blaine had slowly walked towards Kurt and sat down next to him while Wes and David made their exit, shutting the doors behind them. Blaine continued to play on the guitar, not continuing to sing. Kurt turned back to him after seeing Wes and David leave and shut his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at Blaine and crossed his arms, attempting to work out what this was all about. Blaine looked at him with hopeful eyes, a smile playing on his lips. A minute or so passed and Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's obliviousness. He put his guitar down and moved to grab his bag, pulling out Kurt's notebook.

"You left this in my room."

"I know. I was there," Kurt replied sarcastically. Blaine chuckled and placed the notebook on Kurt's lap.

"I read it."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "I _gave _it you to read, Blaine."

"Kurt." Blaine almost growled out Kurt's name and Kurt couldn't help but find it... sexy. "I read it. _All _of it." Kurt watched him for a moment, his brain working overtime. A light bulb eventually lit above his head and he shuffled backwards along the sofa until he was as close up against the arm of it as he could be. He clutched the notebook to his chest and looked down at his legs in horror. _Oh God, _he thought. _He saw the lyrics and that's why he sang the song. But he saw the drawing. Oh God, he saw the drawing._

"I-I was just bored, Blaine. It was just a... doodle," Kurt croaked out. He was trying desperately not to cry. "I forgot it was in there. Although I didn't think you'd look through the rest of the book." The last sentence came out a little harsher than he'd intended and he clutched the book to his chest even harder. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Blaine watched in amusement as Kurt moved away from him and tried to explain himself. He took the time to admire Kurt's profile as he tried not to look Blaine in the eye. "Kurt, open the book." Kurt looked sideways at Blaine, shaking his head. "Please?" Blaine pulled out the voice he used on his parents when he was angling for something. He saw some of the tension drain from Kurt and grinned at him. "Flick to the 'doodle' as you call it." Kurt slowly lowered the book and sat up away from the arm of the sofa. Placing the book flat on his lap he moved through the pages one by one, staring at each one with stony eyes. Blaine sat silently next to him, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. After what seemed to be an hour, Kurt passed the page with the lyrics at the top and reached the page before the drawing. He turned it over and let it fall from his fingers with a gasp. He eyed up his own handwriting and flicked his eyes between Blaine and the page as he noticed the black print that had been added. Kurt's mouth twisted into a smile and he ran his fingers over the new words. "Are you gonna look at me anytime soon?" Blaine had moved next to Kurt and nudged him slightly. Kurt looked up at him and his face split into an even bigger grin.

"You're so annoying." Blaine's face fell. _Not the reaction I was expecting_.

"Um... okay?" Kurt laughed, really laughed, at Blaine's face and Blaine decided Kurt's laugh was his new favourite sound.

"You couldn't have been cheesy or cliché written something like 'forever,' could you? You had to write 'I sure hope so.' And to top it all off, you put a smiley face as well." Blaine looked utterly confused and blinked at Kurt.

"Wait, are you happy about that or not?" Blaine got his answer as Kurt leant forward and pressed their lips together. Blaine immediately kissed back, a hand coming to rest at the back of Kurt's neck as Kurt's hand found their way to Blaine's arms, gripping on tightly. Blaine pulled away and ran his fingers through the bottom of Kurt's hair. "You can loosen your grip. I'm not going anywhere," Blaine whispered, his forehead resting on Kurt's.

"I couldn't be sure of that."

"I'm," a kiss to the nose, "not," a kiss to the left cheek, "going" a kiss to the right cheek, "anywhere," and Blaine captured Kurt's lips again, knowing Kurt wasn't going anywhere either.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = much love for you and MORE KLAINE - who can argue with that?<strong>


End file.
